The Time Capsule
by Ne0geisha
Summary: Breaking Dawn spoiler. Jacob digs up a box with his imprinted lover. One-shot.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Twilight Saga._ **

**Authors Note: One-shot!!  
This is kind of a Breaking Dawn spoiler for those of you who haven't read it. Read the book first. NOW! **

**Ps. At someone's request, I changed the summary. Sorta. Thanks everyone that has read it/liked it. And thank you to those who are reading it.**

* * *

Jacob's hands were covered in dirt as he phased back from digging up the box. After so many years together, I was used to seeing him naked. But he insisted on at least pulling on shorts. It embarrassed him.

I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled the box out of the ground. It had been 15 years since either of us had seen this. Neither my mother nor father knew of it. It was our little secret. It had been Jacob's idea to dig it up.

I was only a few months old back then, but I picked things up quickly. And Jacob had helped me learn and scheme. I don't think that my mother had ever even noticed what had happened to the golden rope necklace with the diamond she had allowed me to play with. I really doubt that she cared.

The man who had given it to her had threatened my family's life, and though he continued to repent, my parents never exactly forgave him. My mother had thrown everything he sent her in apologies on my bedroom floor. She said it was because she knew I liked shiny things. I still adore shiny things.

Jacob and my father scheme against me as well. Even when Jacob and I were out getting dirty and roughhousing, I would always have at least one rock on me. They were always the most brilliant jewels I had ever seen, more brilliant than the ones my mother wore.

I focused my attention back to the box in my hands. Jacob pulled me into his lap and told me to open it. I picked up a small amount of mud and smeared it on his cheek before lifting the lid. It squeaked slightly.

I remember the day we buried it. We had snuck through my house, and my grandparent's house, gathering items, such as pictures and trinkets of importance in our lives. I found pictures in my mother and father's room, of when my mother was still human. The one I took was one of mother and father standing together, not touching, and smiling only slightly. My mother was a plain beauty when she was human.

My aunt had given my designer baby shoes when I was younger. I grew out of those quickly, worn once, too small the next day. Jacob had grabbed them and had put them in the box.

Other random trinkets had filled the box as well, like the rope necklace from Aro. One such item was the locket I received from my mother on my first Christmas. I had wondered, back then, if I would ever see it again as I dropped it in the box. Jacob had watched me, and promised that I would.

But as I lifted the lid, I noticed something I didn't remember putting in there, and my memories were perfect. I set the box down between Jacob's and my legs. I felt him slide his arms around my waist tightly.

I picked up the small wrapped box and the card. The card read:

_**Nessie, **_

_**It's been 16 years since we met, no since the time we first laid eyes on each other. I've watched you grow and I've been with you your whole life. I want to continue this way. You are my best friend, my lover. Please accept my gift and say you will marry me.**_

_**Jacob Black **_

I looked over my shoulder at Jacob and glared. I moved quickly and was behind him before he realized it. I pulled both his arms behind his back and held him in a lock. He only laughed.

"You forget that I know you are horribly unoriginal. Even in your handwriting, I know you had my father's help. Why couldn't you just do it yourself?" I bit his shoulder and sucked for a moment.

"Your parents have known this would happen for years. Edward just made me promise to come to him when I decided to do it. He's seen my horribly unoriginal letters before," he struggled out of my grip and picked up the box.

He held it before me and opened it.

Another brilliant diamond. I had to wonder if his nose could sniff out the best diamonds, and I'm sure my father had it cut for him with one of the million connections my family had.

I looked up at him and help my hand out as he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto my hand. He pulled me into a passionate kiss that left me breathless and didn't pull away for a long while.

"Forever, Renesme?" he looked into my eyes as he spoke.

I smiled and nodded, "Forever."


End file.
